1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a gang conveyor drive mount. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel gang conveyor drive mount and a method for transporting the results of work, or the like, which is adapted to be used with any given size frame base having rails secured thereto in order to slidably mount the gang conveyor drive mount to the rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 273,504 by Titus, et al discloses a manner of adjusting an idler roll to effect tensioning of the belt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,367 by Been also illustrates an idler roll which can also be adjusted to effect tensioning of the belt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,622 by Levin and U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,235 by Lemmon illustrate the manner in which a conveyor belt is tensioned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,166 by Weady et al illustrates the manner of mounting a roller on a spindle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,620,168 by Silver and U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,222 by Clark disclose a spindle mount. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular gang conveyor drive mount and method for transporting of this invention.